Unforgiven
"Unforgiven" is the 79th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary David and Mary Margaret suspect Cruella and Ursula have come to Storybrooke looking for something more than their own happy endings - something that threatens to reveal a secret they thought was long buried. Emma begins her own investigation of the two villainesses, but she can't shake the feeling that her friends and family are keeping something from her. Regina and Henry continue their search for the Author, turning to Marco and Pinocchio in the hope the latter might remember a clue that will help them. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Snow and Charming cross paths with the Queens of Darkness as the threat of the Evil Queen's Dark Curse hangs over all of them. Plot Rumple uses the Snow Queen's scroll to cross the town line into Storybrooke, thus regaining his magic and losing his limp. As he throws his cane away, he tells Ursula and Cruella De Vil - the latter of which points out the fact that they came back for him, addressing him in her usual manner of "darling" - that they can now begin their task. As they walk down Main Street at night time, Mr. Gold points out that their team is one member short. Ursula realizes that he's talking about Maleficent, but Cruella says that she's dead. "Not entirely," Rumple assures them, "It's time to reunite the band." 'Teaser' The clock turns from 2:37 A.M. to 2:38, and Mary Margaret lies sleeping in her bed. She rolls over and her arm begins lazily reaching out for her husband; however, he's nowhere to be seen. Sensing this, she turns her head and opens her eyes, quietly calling David's name; there is no reply. She grows worried now, sitting up in a perturbed manner, the prince's name said once more, and then the baby starts to cry. Mary Margaret is next seen out of bed and approaching Neal's crib, lifting the upset child up into her arms and assuring him that all is alright, for she's got him. She proceeds to cradle him into silence, gently kissing his cheek, and then... "What a lovely child," says Maleficent, having appeared suddenly in the apartment. Mary Margaret is shocked and angry, and she loudly orders the evil enchantress to stay the hell away from her son. It is at this point that Cruella emerges from one side of the room, commenting that they are not the ones Neal should fear as she makes her way to be at Maleficent's side. Ursula does the same from the other side of the room, adding that something far worse than the three of them looms over his head. "The truth of what you did to me," Maleficent finishes. Suddenly, Neal disappears from his mother's arms, now being cradled by the dragon witch. Sobbing and hopeless, Mary Margaret begs the Queens of Darkness not to hurt her family, however, as Maleficent puts it, "When I'm finished, you won't have a family left to hurt." She smiles down at the baby evilly. Again, the clock turns from 2:37 A.M. to 2:38, and Mary Margaret's eyes shoot open in a panic, the preceding experience having been a bad dream. She sighs with relief as she comes to realize this and, just like before, she lazily reaches an arm out to grab her husband. However, also like before, the prince is nowhere to be seen, and Mary Margaret is worried once again. She is next seen exiting the bedroom area to check on the baby's crib, but Prince Neal is laying down soundly and she lovingly brushes his cheek in mitigation. She then calls her husband's name, and David greets her from the stairs, assuring her that he's right there. His wife approaches, commenting that he hasn't slept a wink, and David reveals that he finds it difficult with Ursula and Cruella living right down the street. Mary Margaret relates to this, telling him about the nightmare she just had and how Maleficent appeared, and David isn't surprised. He throws back the last of his glass of scotch, getting up from the stairs to grab the bottle of McCutcheon from the table, and he pours himself another, sitting down at said table with his wife as she recalls that Maleficent said she would make them pay for what they did. David comments that it's a good thing she's no longer around, but Mary Margaret points out that the other two are, and they know what they did. Worried and frantic, she says that this can't be a coincidence, but Charming says in turn that it doesn't matter; none of that matters - all that does is that they get them the hell out of this town before anyone else learns what they did. Snow nods, mildly comforted. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In the fairytale land that was, two horses are seen hastily riding side-by-side, and it isn't long before Snow White and Prince Charming arrive home to the latter's castle. They dismount their respective steeds, and the prince wonders if he should be worried that his new wife is this excited for their honeymoon to be over. Snow assures him that the Summer Palace was wonderful (see "The New Neverland"), but it's time to face reality: the Queen is still out there and they have to figure out a way to deal with her. Charming appears confident that they will find a way to overcome whatever it is that Regina decides to throw at them, but Snow grows distracted, seeing that Sleepy is dozing by the entrance to the bridge. "I thought I told the dwarfs not to put Sleepy on guard duty!" she exasperatedly exclaims, but then Charming notices one of the palace guards sleeping as well, and he knows that something isn't quite right. "A sleeping curse..." Snow realizes, and Charming quickly draws his sword, believing Regina to be behind this. The two royals are next seen in the grounds of their palace, where every single member of staff is lying unconscious on the floor thanks to a spell of some sort. With both of them grasping the handles of sheathed swords, they order Regina to show herself; however, a voice behind them says that no one's hiding, and the newlywed Charmings quickly spin around and draw their weapons at Maleficent. Charming remembers her from their previous encounter, and she expresses her worry that he might not have recognized her, wondering if they've met her associates. With that, Cruella and Ursula emerge from opposite sides of the courtyard and regroup at their leader's side, being introduced in turn. Charming demands to know what it is they want from them, but Maleficent tells the "dear prince" to relax, for they aren't there to fight: "We're here to make a deal." Snow and Charming, their swords still aimed at the three villainesses, appear shocked to learn the true intentions behind this unpleasant encounter. Back in the present, David and Mary Margaret are seen having coffee together over at Granny's Diner while Prince Neal sleeps in the stroller rested beside their table. They both exchange worried glances, and, at the counter, Granny herself is seen chopping some fruit. Cruella and Ursula, who are sitting on the other side, wonder how much longer they are going to have to wait for the drinks they've ordered, but Granny simply gives them an indignant stare, taking her chopped fruit and carrying it elsewhere. Will Scarlet then enters the establishment and asks for the usual; Granny appears cheered by his visit and immediately grabs two cups of to-go coffee, handing them to the former Knave of Hearts and allowing him to leave with them in a matter of moments. Cruella appears annoyed that she and her friend can't seem to garner the same sort of speedy service and she comments to Ursula, "You know, if that old bag still wolfed-out I would turn her into a coat for my collection." Regina then enters with Henry at her side and Ursula is quick to greet the former, saying that they could do with a "heart-rip" over here because Granny needs a little encouragement taking their order. Cruella commends the very effective tactic, recalling that the Evil Queen once ripped the heart out of every villager in the North Woods; "Or was it the South?" Ursula adds, making Regina flinch. She advises Henry to head to her office and get started on the book and he obliges, telling her to make sure to get chocolate-''frosted'' donuts as opposed to just chocolate donuts, and Regina nods. Once he's gone, she turns to the self-proclaimed "Queens of Darkness" and warns them that if they bring up her former sins around her son again then they'll find themselves over the town line faster than they can say "costume jewelry". Cruella assures the Mayor that what she wears are genuine blood diamonds, but Regina doesn't care, and Ursula suggests that she and her associate take their business elsewhere. They proceed to exit the diner and Snow and Charming, who have been listening in the entire time, get up and ask Regina what the plan is to deal with their latest crisis. Regina concedes that Ursula and Cruella may be a pair of tactless morons, but they couldn't magic their way out of a paper bag; she wouldn't worry, adding that they're in town to seek redemption. Mary Margaret questions if she actually believes that and Regina tells her that if she didn't believe it was a distinct possibility then she wouldn't have let them in town in the first place. David points out that, now that they're there, they have to be certain, which means keeping eyes and ears on them 24:7. Regina points out in turn that that sounds like a job for the Sheriff's department, saying that she has bigger things to worry about before turning away from the two supposed leaders. Meanwhile, Cruella and Ursula are seen exiting the diner when they come across Emma and Hook, who are presumably making their way there for a bite to eat. As paths are crossed, Ursula turns to the pirate and merely says, "Hook," as a sign of recognition; Hook doesn't answer, instead simply staring at the two "Queens" as they walk away. Emma appears surprised that Hook knows Ursula, but he defends that he encountered many a vile creature on his voyages. David then rushes out of the diner, happy to see Emma, and he tells her that they have to go. She appears upset that they have to leave now, for she came to meet her parents for lunch and has been dying for a grilled cheese all day, but Charming tells his daughter that it will have to wait. She's aware that they have two new "friends" in town and he believes that they're up to something and, if they hurry, they can pick up the trail. "Looks like duty calls," Emma says, giving Hook a kiss on the cheek goodbye before setting off with her father. Cruella and Ursula are next seen entering Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer; however, Belle is quick to grab a potion and tell them that if they try anything then both of them will be hopping out of this shop as toads. Cruella gives her a "hello to you too, darling", and Ursula comments what a nice place Belle's got here, adding that it sure beats sweeping a castle. Annoyed, Belle asks why it is they're there, wondering if they've come to kidnap her again (see "Heroes and Villains"), and Cruella asks if they did that, declaring that they all "blur together", before revealing that the reason behind their visit is to offer her congratulations in defeating the Dark One. As this is said, Ursula's tentacle can be seen protruding from out of her skirt, making its way into the back room unbeknownst to Belle, who is told by Cruella that no one would have ever thought a simple chambermaid could take down the most powerful sorcerer in the land, commenting that she did quite the number on him. Belle takes this to mean that the two of them have seen him since he was thrown out, and Cruella answers positively, telling the librarian that her husband is a mess; a bum reduced to his old, cowardly self. Ursula's tentacle, meanwhile, knocks over a candlestick by accident before grabbing a box from the table, and the sea witch herself vocalizes her realization as to why Rumple was so terrified of losing his magic. Cruella then asks if there's not a part of Belle reveling in all of this, but she angrily exclaims otherwise, refusing to take comfort in his suffering. She then asks if they intend to buy something or if they just came in to be cruel, and, seeing that the box is now safely in Ursula's possession, Cruella turns around and grabs her phone, sending a quick text as she says that she was hoping to find a new hood ornament for her vehicle; "Something with a little glitz," she adds as she turns back around, phone away, and Belle indignantly tells her that she'll check the inventory. Ursula, who's holding the box she stole behind her back, begins flicking through the large record book on the desk, but Belle quickly stops her, slamming it shut. The shot moves down and we see that the box is marked with a symbol which greatly resembles the headpiece worn by Maleficent. We are treated to a view of Storybrooke's iconic clock tower, before being taken beneath the ground, all the way to the caves that exist beneath; the ones which housed Maleficent in her dragon form for twenty-eight years. Mr. Gold is seen making his way through them, looking at his phone as the text Cruella sent in the shop comes through, reading, "We got it". Gold slams his flip phone shut and takes a look at his surroundings, pocketing the phone and saying to himself, "Won't be long now, Maleficent my dear." And then he outstretches a hand, using his magic to draw together a pile of ashes: Maleficent's ashes. He kneels down beside them and runs his fingers through her remains, taking a handful and adding, "Your slumber is nearly over." He allows the ash to drop back onto the pile. 'Act II' Henry turns the pages of his book as he sits down in his mother's office, landing on an illustration of Pinocchio and his father after the former has just become a real boy (see "The Stranger"). Regina herself then enters, dropping a box of donuts onto the desk while assuring her son that they're chocolate-''frosted'', as opposed to just chocolate. She then asks how he's doing in terms of progress, wanting to know if he's found anything, but Henry has nothing to report, going on to assure her that if the Author left clues in the book like Mother Superior said then they'll find them. He then asks her how she's doing and she pauses, before shrugging off her clear uneasiness and promising her son that she's fine. He points out that she didn't seem "fine" when they ran into Ursula and Cruella earlier, and, trying to maintain her smile, she sits down and defends that they remind her of a time in her life that she'd rather forget: a time when she was a true villain; it makes her doubt if her happy ending is even possible. Henry tells her that she can't think like that, and she knows, but, sometimes she wonders if she'll ever be as happy as she was back when it was just her, him, Robin and Roland - that feeling was the closest she's ever been to happy, and she wants to get back to that. Henry opens the box of donuts and takes one out while he assures his mother that she will experience that feeling again, for when they find the Author and have him rewrite her story everything will be the way she wants it. He then takes a bite out of the donut and Regina warns him to be careful of getting crumbs all over the book, getting up out of her seat in order to dust them off. As she does so, Henry places his donut onto a nearby napkin while she realizes something strange: the paper on which Pinocchio's story is written is different than the rest. Henry explains how this particular story was added to the book by August because he wanted Emma to know that he was Pinocchio as a boy; he wanted her to believe (see 1.11 - 1.20). "If August took the book apart," Regina ponders, "He might know something about it what we don't." Henry says that it's too bad he isn't around to ask, and Regina says in turn that August might not be... but Pinocchio is. She taps the little boy's picture in the book as she does so, and she and her son smile at one another. Across town, Emma and David are seen in their sheriff's car as they keep watch of Cruella's own vehicle, which is still parked outside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Emma says that she understands her father not being a fan of Ursula and Cruella but wonders if she's missing something, asking if he knew them back in the Enchanted Forest. Keeping his eye on the car, he replies that he and Snow had some run-ins with them that weren't pretty, to which Emma says, "And?" "And what?" he questions, and Emma says she feels as though he's leaving stuff out. She asks him if this is the case, but, before he can answer, the bell of Mr. Gold's door is heard ringing, and Ursula and Cruella step out of the shop. David alerts Emma to this as the two villainesses hop into the vintage car and drive away; the sheriff's car is quick to step onto their trail, and David tells Emma to call Belle, for he wants to know exactly what happened in that shop. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Maleficent in her dragon form. **A similar title card was featured in "The Shepherd". Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on November 26, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. *This episode marks the directorial debut of executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 413 01.png Promo 413 02.png Promo 413 03.png Promo 413 04.png Promo 413 05.png Promo 413 06.png Promo 413 07.png Promo 413 08.png Promo 413 09.png Promo 413 10.png Promo 413 11.png Promo 413 12.png Promo 413 13.png Promo 413 14.png Promo 413 15.png Promo 413 16.png BTS 413 01.png BTS 413 02.png BTS 413 03.png BTS 413 04.png BTS 413 05.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Charming-centric Category:Snow-centric